A Chance Encounter
by Kiki Writes
Summary: Cisco Ramon and Lisa Snart, aka Golden Glider have great chemistry. What happens when they randomly and not so randomly run into each other at various locations around Central City? Set after "Family Of Rogues."
1. Chapter 1

**A Chance Encounter**

Some say a good love story can start with a chance encounter...

This is a chance encounter, but hardly a love story.

 **Chapter 1: The Grocery Store**

It was just another random Tuesday night in the life of Cisco Ramon, as he walked aimlessly down the aisle of the local grocery store carrying a black mesh basket. Going food shopping was not at the top of the list of things to do with everything going on in Central City, but it had to be done.

Approaching the frozen food case, Cisco couldn't even bare the thought of yet another microwaved meal eaten in front of the television. He had previously considered taking cooking classes that were offered at the local college, but never followed through with it. He regretted the decision every grocery trip as he stood yet again in front of the square boxed dinners. He knew learning to cook would serve two purposes, preparing more heath conscious meals and possibly meeting women, but who had the time? His job at Star Labs kept him very busy, including his night activities as a member of Team Flash. Deciding to revisit his culinary aspirations another time, he put several frozen dinners in his basket and moved on to the produce aisle.

Cisco loved the produce aisle. It offered random colors and flavors and the opportunity for something fresh and healthy, especially weighed against what was currently thawing out in his basket. He picked up a ripe, firm orange, and decided to give it a little squeeze when his shopping basket accidentally bumped into the back end of a tall brunette standing next to him. The motion surprised Cisco which sent the orange falling from his hand as he stumbled to catch it in midair.

Fumbling to pick up the rolling piece of fruit off of the floor, Cisco watched as the orange stopped right in front of the stranger's shiny black boots. "I am so sorry." Cisco stammered a little as he reached for the orange, his eyes locking in on allure of the shiny boots. The figure didn't move or say anything as Cisco's eyes slowly traveled up the boots, to the long slender legs, continuing upward when he heard, "Hey, Cisco."

Cisco recognized that voice immediately as he looked up into the eyes of the figure standing above him. "Lisa Snart, how is Captain Cold's little sister? Are you here to rob the store?" Cisco said as he stood up, knocking his head into the hanging produce scale overhead, causing Lisa to laugh a little as she covered her mouth.

"No Cisco, I'm just here to pick up a few things to make Lenny cookies to take to Iron Heights."

"Sister Cold can bake?" Cisco was intrigued.

"I can bake and cook too." Lisa batted her big blue eyes and pursed her lips at him. "I would be more than happy to cook or bake for you Cisco."

"I can cook for myself." Cisco stated as he took a step backward, putting some distance between the two of them.

Lisa matched his step as she moved towards him, looking over at the frozen food in his basket. "You can? I'm not sure microwaving a frozen dinner would qualify as cooking. I could make dinner for you as a sort of thank you."

"A thank you for what exactly? Giving you the opportunity to poison and kill me?"

"Cisco, I'm hurt. Why would you think I would want to hurt you?" Lisa said placing her hand on his, rubbing his fingers. "I would never hurt you. I meant what I said earlier, I think you might be my first real friend."

Cisco smiled and blushed as he looked down at her hand on his, feeling a little spark. "Really, then how was my kiss?"

"Don't get too full of yourself, Cisco Ramon. Think about my dinner offer. I make a mean spaghetti and meatballs" Lisa blew him a kiss and walked towards the front door of the grocery store, setting off the theft alarm as she left.

"Maybe, I will. Until next time Golden Glider." Cisco whispered as he watched store security chase after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Chance Encounter**

 **Chapter 2: The Pharmacy**

Some say, you're only as good as you feel…

Lisa Snart whispered those words to herself, as she stood over Cisco Ramon watching him sleep peacefully.

 **Three hours earlier:**

"Cisco, did you hear what Barry just said?" Dr. Caitlin Snow inquired.

"Cisco, are you alright?" Caitlin repeated as she lifted up a small white towel covering the head and shoulders of fellow STAR lab employee, Cisco Ramon.

"What?" Cisco asked, looking up at her, his eyes tired and bloodshot.

Caitlin reached over and gently moved the large bowl of steaming water out from underneath his face. "Cisco, you should really go home. You look miserable and I think you may have a slight fever." Caitlin said as she touched his forehead.

Cisco rolled his eyes, moved the bowl back under his face and placed the towel back over his head. He started mumbling something that neither Barry nor Caitlin could understand. "Cisco, what did you say? We can't hear you from under the towel."

The towel began to lift ever so slightly and a voice that sounded as if it was underwater said, "Just leave me alone and let me d-i-e." The words were followed by a huge sneeze, resulting in droplets of saliva covering the computer screen, desk and all down the front of Cisco's shirt. Cisco just stood there with his hands covering his mouth, looking very surprised, as the towel slipped slowly off his shoulders and onto the floor.

Barry and Caitlin were startled, looking a little grossed out at the mess before them. Caitlin spoke first, "Gesundheit!"

"Guys, I am so sorry. Next time I'll try and give you a little warning." Cisco said as he wiped the back of his hand across his nose.

Caitlin patted him on the back. "No worries, it's nothing a little disinfectant wipe won't take care of.

"Or two," Barry added. "Cisco, now that you have left your DNA all over the lab, go home and get some rest, we've got this. We will need you to be at your best when we face Zoom."

"I will call a prescription into the pharmacy for you; it will help with the congestion. Follow the instructions and don't exceed the recommended dosage," Caitlin said as she smiled and handed Cisco his jacket. "Get some rest and drink plenty of fluids. We will see you in a few days."

Cisco started stammering, "Are you sure I should leave? I think I should stay here and help. What if Zoom shows up? At the very least, I should clean up my mess." Cisco said still looking at the disgusting computer console.

"Good bye Cisco." Barry and Caitlin said together.

The ride to the pharmacy was brutal as every bump in the road caused a little queasiness to rise into Cisco's throat. He knew he probably had the flu, but was grateful to be going home to his comfortable couch and his fuzzy Star Wars blanket. As he pulled into a parking space, Cisco could feel his stomach doing flip flops. "Okay, Cisco," he said to himself. "You can do this, it is mind over matter. You are about 15 minutes away from a little peace and quiet, just hold it together." With that he started out of the car and into the pharmacy.

After purchasing two plastic bags full of various flu medications, including the one Caitlin prescribed, Cisco started to walk out of the Pharmacy's double glass doors towards his car. He was so grateful there were no lines at the checkout counter, because he was on the verge of hurling at any second. Focused on getting to his car, he neglected to watch where he was going and ran smack into a what felt like a brick wall, knocking him onto his ass in the pharmacy entryway. He sat there dazed for a minute as he wasn't sure what to do next, when a hand appeared in front of his face, offering him help to get up.

Cisco gladly took the offered hand and looked up into the face of the tall stranger. "Hey there Cisco, are you feeling okay? You look a little under the weather."

"Go away, Lady Cold. I want to be left alone." Cisco said, standing up, feeling a little dizzy. "Are you following me?"

"Cisco, are you okay?

"Just answer the question, are you following me?"

"Maybe…but not in a creepy, stalker way. I saw Caitlin at Jitters tonight and stopped to ask her how you were. After she insulted me several times and told me to leave you alone, it slipped out that you were not feeling well. You know Cisco," Lisa paused, "Lenny was right, Caitlin is uptight; I think she needs a hobby. Anyway, it was by chance that I saw you walk into the pharmacy. I wanted to offer to make you chicken soup." Lisa explained as she ran her fingers through her long brown hair twisting the ends.

"Chicken soup? Please don't talk about food." Cisco said as he covered his mouth and ran to the trash can outside. Lisa followed him and held his hair back as he lost his stomach into the receptacle several times as customers walked by.

"Feeling better?" Lisa asked as she wiped his mouth with a tissue from her purse.

"No, please just leave me alone. I want to go home."

"Cisco, I think I should come with you." Lisa suggested.

"No way, Golden Glider. I'm flying solo tonight. This…" Cisco pointed to himself and then to her, "is never going to happen."

"A girl can hope." Lisa batted her eyelashes at him. "Good bye Cisco, I hope you are feeling better soon." With that Lisa started her motorcycle and began to ride down the street, circling back around the building to watch Cisco get into his car and pull away.

An hour later Lisa Snart, climbed quietly through the window of a one bedroom, ground floor apartment. "You're only as good as you feel." Lisa whispered to herself, as she stood over Cisco Ramon watching him sleep peacefully.

 **Author's notes: Thank you so much for the review, follows and favorites!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Chance Encounter:**

Some say, one is the loneliest number…

 **Chapter 3: The Movie Theater**

Lisa Snart, part time criminal and full time femme fatale, sat all alone in the back row of Central City's oldest & most nostalgic movie theater called "The Great Escape."

The Great Escape was located in the main part of town, in one of Central City's oldest buildings. It was a classic piece of cinematic history, with red velvet curtains covering each wall and old leather movie seats that squeaked when you sat on them. Patrons knew if the walls could talk, there would be plenty of scandalous stories to tell.

Lisa loved this particular movie theater, it was the one place she could find a real sense of peace and privacy to just think and be alone. Outside of her motorcycle, Lisa didn't have many "legal" activities or any real friends to speak of. Growing up in the Snart family, there were very few opportunities for friendships or family activities, at least the "legitimate" ones. Many of the kids Lisa knew from school; planned a trip to the museum to **see** the exhibits. The Snart family planned a trip to the museum, to **steal** the exhibits. Lisa just laughed when she thought about how dysfunctional her family is.

As the lights started to go down in the theater, Lisa looked up as a young couple walked in and sat a few rows in front of her, their chairs squeaking as they sat down. From what Lisa could see from where she sat, the guy looked to be shorter than the girl and they both had hair around the same length. Once the movie started, the couple looked pretty serious as there was a lot of whispering, seat squeaking and flirtatious touching. Lisa sat up taller in her seat to get a better look, when her own seat began to squeak loudly drawing unwanted attention and a nasty "shh" her way. There was something about the couple that drew her in, something familiar.

At the conclusion of the movie, before the lights were even up in the theater, the couple got up and headed for the exit. As they walked by, Lisa didn't recognize the woman, but she knew exactly who the guy was, it was Cisco Ramon. Lisa was stunned, and honestly jealous that he had a date and she was sitting alone in a dark movie theater.

As she walked through the door that led to the lobby of the cinema, she heard. "Hey there Ms... is it cold in here or is it just me?"

Lisa stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly, putting her game face on. "Hey there Cisco," Lisa hissed as she invaded his personal space by reaching out to touch his arm. "Are you here alone?"

"Back up cold front, I'm here with a date." He said very calm and collected, with a big smile.

"With a girl?" Lisa questioned as she began to look around at the virtually empty theater lobby. "Is that with a living, breathing girl or an imaginary one?"

Cisco laughed. "No, it's a real date. She's in the restroom."

"That's too bad, Cisco." Lisa continued to step towards him. "I would not leave your side if I was on a date with you. I feel like we have a great connection and I wouldn't want to lose it." Lisa could feel Cisco shudder as she touched the collar of his jacket.

"Well," Cisco coughed and cleared his throat, trying to shake off Lisa's advances. "What kind of a connection do you think we have?"

"Remember the pharmacy last week? Anytime, you hold back a guy's hair while they vomit into a public trashcan, it's…you know… a special moment." Lisa moved her hand from his jacket collar to the hair around his ear.

Cisco was having mixed feelings. He was slightly turned on and slightly creeped out, all at the same time. He couldn't help himself, as he was drawn towards Lisa's full, bright red lips as if she was a beacon of light. He wanted to kiss her and started to close his eyes, feeling her breath on his lips, just inches away.

"Cisco?"

Cisco immediately snapped out of his daze and stepped back from Lisa. "Kendra," Cisco stammered, trying to recover from his near indiscretion. "This is Lisa." Cisco further choked out roughly, "we go way back."

"Well isn't this awkward?" Lisa stepped forward laughing as she looked at Kendra. "I'd like to say Cisco has told me a lot about you, but unfortunately, he hasn't told me anything. That's too bad though, you two look like you would make a cute couple."

Kendra just stood there looking at Cisco a little angry, not sure what to do or say next.

"Kendra, would you please excuse us?" Cisco asked, as he took Lisa by the arm.

"It was so nice to meet you Kendra." Lisa said laughing as Cisco pulled her into a doorway hidden behind an old set of red velvet curtains.

"Are you trying to sabotage my date?"

"Cisco, I'm shocked. Do you think I would really set out to sabotage your date? Lisa looked deeply into Cisco's dark brown eyes and felt a small twinge of guilt. "Maybe a little, I guess I'm a little envious."

"You are envious of what?"

"You look happy." Lisa smiled and her eyes twinkled. "I wish I made you smile like that."

Cisco just stood there, stunned, as Lisa leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Good bye Cisco, until next time…" Lisa said as she stepped out from behind the red velvet curtain; passing Kendra as she left.

"I will look forward to that." Cisco whispered under his breath as he watched her walk away.

 **Author's notes: Thank you so much to everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites, I appreciate every one of them! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. ~Kiki**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Chance Encounter**

Some say, if they didn't have bad luck, they would have no luck at all.

 **Chapter 4: Roadside Assistance**

"Come on, come on…Come on!" Cisco yelled at the car in front of him, pounding his fist on the steering wheel. "Seriously dude, you are really trying my patience!" Putting his head back on the seat, Cisco closed his eyes and sighed. "I give up." He was so screwed…

Cisco was having one of those days, the type of day, where everything that can go wrong does. He overslept, spilled toothpaste on his dress shirt, had to stop for gas and now he was stuck in traffic and late for work. Usually he was not responsible for opening the doors to S.T.A.R. labs, but today was a special day. The team was welcoming a special visitor, a visitor who may possibly make a large financial contribution to the lab. But before the young entrepreneur would get a tour of the lab, Caitlin and Dr. Wells were taking him to one of Central City's best breakfast spots for buttermilk pancakes and a brief presentation on the inner workings of S.T.A.R. labs. At least he would hear about most of the inner workings of the lab, the team would skip over the "Flashy" information.

Frustrated, Cisco picked up his phone and dialed Caitlin's number. "Pick up, pick up, come on, pick up," he yelled into the phone. He needed her to answer so she could try and stall the breakfast meeting to give him a few extra minutes to arrive at the lab. As luck would have it he lost cell phone service and the call was dropped immediately.

"You have got to be kidding me." Cisco laughed as he looked at the phone, "As much as you cost me every month, you should always have my back. Okay, let's try this again." Cisco said to the glowing rectangular device in his hand. Taking a deep breathe, Cisco dialed Caitlin's cell number again, but ended up with the same result, a dropped call. "I hate you." Cisco said to the phone as he threw it into the passenger seat.

After switching stations on the radio several times, Cisco began to stare out the front window and watched as a string of about ten cars exited one of the highway off ramps. Deciding to take a chance, he pulled out of the right hand lane and followed the cars ahead. When he reached the stop sign at the top of the exit, the mental debate began on whether to take a left or a right turn off the exit. He decided to go right and follow the other cars, and if all went well, he should avoid any further traffic and arrive at the lab with time to spare. However, he realized quickly that he had no idea where he was.

After about 10 minutes of driving aimlessly, Cisco turned on his turn signal and pulled off onto the side of the road to use the phone. As the car came to a stop, Cisco heard a loud pop and the car start to pull to the right. "What the hell was that?"

"Perfect," Cisco said as he stood in the front of his car, looking at the left side front tire that had been punctured by a large piece of metal. Little pieces of black rubber were lying along the side of the car and the tire itself was so damaged that it shrunk into the rim. "Could this day get any worse?" Cisco asked as he climbed back into the driver seat and turned on his emergency hazard lights.

Feeling further defeated, he looked over at the passenger seat and saw his cell phone. Hopeful for a shred of good luck, he turned the phone on only to discover that he still had no cell service. No cell service equaled no phone call and no way to google how to change a flat tire. "Typical," Cisco said as he threw the phone back onto the passenger side seat.

Mentally chastising himself for never taking the time to learn how to change a flat tire, he got out of his car, opened the trunk and started to look for the spare tire. Cisco was practically inside the trunk, face down, when he heard, "Do you need some help?"

The unexpected voice startled Cisco and he hit his head on the top of the trunk. "Are you okay?" The female voice asked slightly laughing. Cisco recognized that voice, and truth be told; it was a mix between happiness and embarrassment. He was happy because he knew Lisa Snart could help him, but embarrassed because she would be the one to change his flat tire. Barry would never let him live this down. Cisco could even hear him laughing already.

Slowly, he stepped out from behind the trunk and turned around. "Hey there little Miss Cold-shine," Cisco said casually. "We really need to stop meeting like this. Are you stalking me?"

"Cisco, do you think I drive this road almost every day trying to pick up men who need road side assistance? I can leave you here all by yourself, if that is better for your ego?"

Lisa then looked at his tie and took it into her hand, pulling it between her fingers. "Nice tie." Cisco could feel the usual spark run through his body, when she touched him. "It looks good on you. What's the occasion?"

Cisco started to quiver a little as Lisa let go of his tie and gently touched his chest, right over his heart. He knew Lisa had an intense effect on him, but he couldn't give in. Even the scent of her perfume hanging in the morning air was a reminder to resist. "We have a visitor coming to the lab today."

"I see you have a flat tire, do you need help changing it? I wouldn't want you to get grease on your tie." Lisa winked at Cisco.

"I can change it, even with my tie on."

"Okay, then let's see you change it. I love to watch a professional."

Cisco walked to the back of the car and bent over while attempting to take the jack out of the trunk. Lisa just stood there, scrutinizing his every move. "Quit watching me Sister Cold, I feel like your eyes are digging a hole into the back of my head."

"I'm just admiring the view. Those are nice dress pants, Cisco." Lisa hissed.

"Are you looking at my butt?" Cisco acted offended as he looked at his backside and then looked at Lisa. "Oh, you did not just check me out."

"Yes, I did." Lisa stood there with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Well stop, this is not some sort of peep show for you."

"That's too bad." Lisa said as she took the spare tire from Cisco's hand and rolled it to the front of the car. "A girl can dream."

"Well keep dreaming then, because as I've told you before, you and me, we are not happening." Cisco said as he followed her.

"I can wait Cisco." Lisa stopped and looked into his dark brown eyes. "One day you will ask me out."

"Doubtful."

"You say that now, but you will. You will see." Lisa added as their hands touched briefly. Cisco knew he was falling for her and was in for some serious emotional trouble.

"Maybe." Cisco whispered.

After ten minutes the flat tire was changed and Cisco was back on the road. As he drove, he thought about Lisa and their unusual relationship. He knew he should be grateful to her as she came through for him in a big way today. It was hard for him to admit, but he really enjoyed their playful banter and emotional sparing, but that was as far as it could go…he needed to draw a line somewhere. However, Lisa seemed to step over that line when she pinched his butt earlier. Maybe his luck was changing.

 **Author's notes: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. ~ Kiki**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Chance Encounter**

Some say, distance makes the heart grow fonder.

 **Chapter 5:** **The Bar, Part 1 of 3**

Cisco woke up in his bed, with a giant headache and a black eye, wearing only his underwear.

Hours earlier…

Lisa Snart was quickly packing a travel bag when she heard her cell phone ring. She didn't even need to look to see who was calling, as the ring tone said it all. It was her brother Lenny, whose picture came up on the phone as the song "Cold as Ice" played loudly.

"What's up?" Lisa answered, fumbling to keep the phone on her shoulder as she continued to pack. "I'm almost ready to go."

"Hey Sis, we can't leave yet. I got a call from Stan, you know, the bartender down at the Saints and Sinners bar?" Lisa could hear Lenny shift the phone from one ear to the other, as he spoke, his words drawing out as if he was bored. "It seems like the object of your affection, was at the bar tonight, looking for you and got into a little tussle."

"Are you talking about, Cisco? Fighting in a bar? That doesn't sound like him and why would he be looking for me anyway?" Lisa questioned.

The sarcasm dripped off of Lenny's words as he spoke. "You know he has a thing for you. It's…," Lenny paused. "Cute."

"I will take care of it." Lisa answered quickly.

"Of course you will, you are nothing dear sister, if not predictable. Watch your back and keep an eye out for the Flash, won't you…" With those parting words, Lenny was gone.

Lisa looked at her phone as the line went dead. She then picked up her leather jacket, bag, and helmet and walked through the door to her waiting motorcycle.

Arriving at the Saints and Sinners bar about 10 minutes later, the bartender, Stan, walked over to meet her. "You need to take care of your boyfriend over there." Stan said as he pointed at Cisco. "He's been defending your honor with every breath. I was afraid you wouldn't get here before he was beaten to a pulp. You know how rowdy this bunch can get."

Lisa's eyes followed Stan's finger, as she looked around the bar for Cisco. "Hello..?" Stan started to snap his fingers in her face. "Girlie, are you still with me?" Lisa could only nod as she couldn't take her eyes off Cisco as he sat at a table by himself with a bag of ice over his face.

"I usually don't make calls like this, but since your Lenny's little sister, I made an exception." Stan started to tap her arm bringing her back to the present. "You need to get him out of here quickly, before he takes another swing at someone."

Lisa walked away from Stan towards Cisco, without saying a word.

"Hey Cisco," Lisa said as she sat down beside him. "It looks like you have had a busy day. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just my ego that is bruised."

Lisa reached out and pushed a piece of Cisco's hair behind his ear. "It looks like more than your ego was bruised."

"Well, I'm more of a lover than a fighter." Cisco laughed and winced in pain, touching his jaw. "Ouch that really hurts."

Lisa leaned over and kissed him gently on the jaw, pulling back slowly to look into his eyes. "Cisco, why are you here?"

"I heard about brother Cold and the jail break. I thought you might try and leave town, which by the way, is what I would do and I don't know, I guess, I just wanted to see you."

"So you came looking for me? Cisco, I'm touched."

"Yeah, call it a moment of weakness and if I can get some bonus points, I'll tell you this wasn't the first bar, I checked tonight. I didn't realize there were so many "options" for those hiding out from the law in this town." Cisco laughed. "I'm impressed, but not in a good way."

Lisa started to slowly run her hand over Cisco's arm. "Stan, the bartender, told me you defended my honor."

"Maybe...just a little." Cisco answered slowly and smiled. "No one should talk about you negatively...except me. Isn't that our thing, verbal sparring?"

"I appreciate that. It's nice to know someone cares. I don't get that a lot," Lisa blushed. "I'm just sorry that you have a black eye now."

"I have a black eye?" Cisco's hand quickly touched his face. "Great, I'm officially a bad ass."

"Yes, that's exactly what you are Cisco, a bad ass." Lisa said as she put her hand under Cisco's arm and helped him to stand up. "I need to get you out of here and cleaned up."

Cisco struggled to stand up and even held on to the table, before he was finally able to stand upright. "How much did you have to drink?" Lisa asked as she continued to hold onto him.

Cisco breathed through the pain and answered softly. "Nothing, I had nothing to drink, but I do feel terrible, can you please just take me home?"

"Sure Cisco, I can do that." Lisa said smiling.

To Be Continued

 **Author's notes: Thank you to everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. ~Kiki**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Chance Encounter**

Some say: When opportunity knocks…answer.

 **Chapter 6: The Bar, Part 2 of 3**

"Thank you Lisa for bringing me home." Cisco said as put the key into the door of his apartment. "Tell me again how you know where I live?"

"It's not important really." Lisa started to waver as the right words were having trouble leaving her mouth, an action that was not lost on Cisco.

"Have you been following me?" The slight panic in Cisco's voice was obvious.

"No," Lisa said. Her words were dripping with a faint laughter and a fake smile. "Why would you ask that?" Lisa knew she was busted. However, right now, was probably not the best time to come clean about her extracurricular activities. Lisa could hear the conversation now. It started something like: _'Cisco, I'm really not a stalker,_ _but you should know I followed you home one day when I knew you were sick, then I broke into your apartment, and to top it off, I stood over you while you slept.'_ Why overcomplicate their already complicated relationship with "minor details"? It's all in the little things really.

Trying to redirect the conversation, Lisa quickly followed with "I just want to say thank you again for standing up for me. As I mentioned earlier, that doesn't happen very often. I think most people just think of me as Lenny's little sister and that I am just as corrupt as he is. It's good to know that someone can see past the family tree."

There was a sort of vulnerability to Lisa's voice that drew Cisco in. As he looked into her deep blue eyes, he couldn't help but see a cross between an innocent child and a hungry lioness stalking prey. He wasn't sure what to make of the whole thing and his feelings were all over the place. Cisco was especially on edge since they were standing in front of his apartment door. Should he or should he not invite Captain Cold's little sister into his home, his retreat, his sanctuary? His thoughts began to spiral downhill as he could only imagine tomorrow's newspaper headline: "Rogue's Sister knocks off S.T.A.R. Labs Employee."

Turning the key in the lock, he opened the door slightly, as Lisa looked on from the open door behind him. Cisco could smell her perfume infiltrating his nose as she moved her body closer to him. He couldn't help himself as he paused for a minute to inhale deeply, her scent drawing him in further as he was frozen in place.

"Cisco?," he was pulled from his mental euphoria by the sound of Lisa's voice. "This looks like a nice place." He heard her breathy voice in his ear, sending chills down his spine. "A girl could use a drink and you could use more ice on that eye."

"Would you like to come in?" Cisco asked without thinking as if he suffered a brain fart and had zero control over what words left his mouth. However, his downstairs brain was rejoicing with all the possibilities. Lisa nodded and blushed as Cisco opened the door wider, so she could walk through, her perfume getting caught in his nose yet again as she walked by. He couldn't help but notice that her high heeled shiny knee length boots were clicking on the dark hardwood floor as she entered his apartment. She was all kinds of sexy and Cisco knew he was in way over his head.

Locking the door behind him, Cisco placed the keys in a dish on the table by the front door, never taking his eyes off of Lisa. He started to feel a little exposed when she walked over to the bookshelf on the far side of the wall and started to run her fingers over the bindings of several of the books. She eventually removed a copy of " _Chicken Soup for the Sensitive Man's Soul_ " from its position on the bookshelf and held it in her hand. As Lisa turned it over and began to read the back cover, Cisco sprang into action and tried to pry it from her hands saying. "It was a gift from my mom."

"That just makes me like you even more, Cisco." Lisa laughed. "Not many men are comfortable with their softer side."

Cisco relaxed a little as Lisa put the book back on the shelf and continued to walk around the front room of his apartment. She reminded him of a caged animal and the earlier thoughts of the pouncing lioness came rushing back into his mind. After looking at a few framed pictures and science award plaques, Lisa stopped in front of two of Cisco's most prized fanboy possessions. Displayed proudly on a small glass shelf hung on the wall, were two action figures. The first one was a miniature version of the Flash and the other was a miniature version of the Green Arrow complete with a mini bow and arrow. They were placed shoulder to shoulder on the glass shelf as if they were a crime fighting duo even in the miniature world. Lisa picked up the Green Arrow figure and showed it to Cisco, "Let me guess, he is a friend of yours too?"

Cisco immediately walked over to Lisa and took the figure gently from her hand and placed it back on the shelf without answering the question. Turning on his Cisco sized charm he asked, "How would you like that drink now?"

To Be Continued…

 **Author's notes: Thank you to everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I appreciate every one of them. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. ~Kiki**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Chance Encounter**

Some say: Life is full of choices, some good, some bad.

 **Chapter 7: The Bar, Part 3 of 3**

"How would you like that drink now? Cisco asked the very beautiful and very sexy Lisa Snart.

"I'll have whatever you are having."

Walking into his kitchen Cisco couldn't believe what kind of night it had been. First, he got into a bar fight, defending the honor of the sister of one of the city's most notorious Rogue's, Leonard Snart, aka Captain Cold.

Second, "Sister Cold" was currently in his apartment and had not robbed, maimed or tied him up, at least not yet anyway, Cisco smiled and laughed like a ten year old at the thought of being tied up by her. Quickly, coming back to reality, he took two small glasses and a ten year old scotch from his cabinet and walked back towards his guest.

Spying the vintage bottle in Cisco's hand, Lisa was very impressed. "Cisco, I didn't know you were a scotch man?"

"I am tonight," Cisco said proudly, presenting the small round bottle to Lisa as if he were a waiter at an expensive restaurant. "My brother Dante gave me this 10 year old aged scotch for my twenty-third birthday. He told me to save it for something or someone special. I think this is the right moment."

With those words, Cisco raised his glass, "Golden Glider, will you please join me in a toast?" Lisa accepted and raised her own glass into the air. "To our chance encounters, may we always find each other through the good times, through the bad times and through your family's criminal activity."

"I'll drink to that." Lisa said tapping her glass against Cisco's, pretending to take a small sip of the liquid. She quickly set the glass down when Cisco started to cough violently.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Cisco said between gasping breaths. "I just wasn't expecting the intense burning feeling."

Lisa reached over and wiped his mouth with her fingers. "You're not a big drinker, are you?"

"Is it that obvious? I'm trying to be cultured and refined, can you tell?"

"Don't try so hard, you're doing just fine." Lisa patted the couch cushion next to her. "Put that glass down and come and sit next to me."

Cisco sighed as he sat down beside her, laying his head on the back of the couch, simultaneously closing his eyes and exhaling. "For the first time in a long time, I feel relaxed, who knows; maybe it has something to do with you?"

"That's flattering, but I'm pretty sure it's the booze."

"Whatever it is, I'm okay with it."

"I'm not okay with the way your eye looks, it's really swollen. Can I take a closer look?"

"Please, just be gentle." Cisco requested as he pushed her hand away. "Don't touch it."

"Quit acting like a baby. Can I get you more ice or would you like an aspirin?"

"What?"

"Aspirin or ice, do you want any?"

"No, I'm feeling a little better, I guess the scotch is helping." Cisco exhaled again as he looked at Lisa with his one good eye. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's one o'clock in the morning." Lisa said as she looked at her watch. "I really should go."

"Will you stay for a little longer? I like having you here." Cisco said pouring himself another drink.

"I like being here, It's just…"

"It's just what?" Cisco asked before throwing another drink back, resulting in even more coughing and wheezing. Lisa's priorities immediately went from leaving town in a few hours to keeping Cisco from aspirating on his own saliva.

"You might want to slow down on that." Lisa said prying the small glass from his hands as he held it in a death grip.

"Believe it or not, it's helping to dull the pain." Cisco said from behind closed eyes. "I'm just so tired and I think the room is spinning. Do you think I'm a little tipsy?"

"You might be."

Squinting through his bruised eye, Cisco asked. "Be honest, how does my eye really look?"

Lisa began to touch Cisco's face gently, running her hands down his cheek as he leaned his face into her touch. "I think you will keep those boyish looks without any scarring."

"Speaking of," Cisco softly pushed back Lisa's hair exposing the scar on her collarbone. "How did that happen?"

"It was from a broken bottle. My dad didn't have a whole lot of patience when Lenny and I were growing up. He always felt we were disappointments and had no problem reminding us of that. Sometimes, those reminders were the physical kind."

"I'm so sorry, you deserve way better." Cisco said kissing her hand.

"Thank you Cisco, but I made peace with it a long time ago."

Trying to lighten the mood, Cisco decided to over share. "When I was younger, I fell into a barbed wire fence. I had to get four stitches in my back. I was a mess of dripping blood and gaping flesh, it was really gross."

The room suddenly went quiet and cold too when Lisa asked, "Can I see it?"

"See what?"

"Your scar Cisco, I showed you mine, now show me yours." Lisa was celebrating on the inside as she always wanted to use that cliché.

Cisco's heart was caught in his throat as he realized what he had just walked into. "Are you serious?"

Lisa moved her head up and down, but said nothing. Cisco noticed how creepily her eyes changed colors as she looked at his chest. Suddenly the image of the pouncing lioness, standing over him, licking her lips, was back in the forefront of his mind. "I will have to take my shirt off." Cisco said with a fake confidence, pointing to his bicep. "I'm not sure you can handle all this."

"I'll take my chances, no risk; no reward." Lisa said with zero emotion.

Cisco reminded Lisa as the last section of thin cotton fabric was pulled from his body; that she had asked for this. Standing half naked before her, he couldn't help but feel incredibly exposed as her eyes looked him over. Not allowing Lisa to get the upper hand, Cisco turned around and pointed to a small area about the size of a quarter on his back, just below his right shoulder blade. "See, that spot right there?" Lisa stood up to get a closer look as Cisco swayed a little, "That spot right there was a gaping, bleeding mess."

Lisa came up from behind Cisco and touched his bare back, moving her hands over his shoulders and down the front of his chest while laughing softly into his ear. "Cisco, you are fortunate to be alive."

"Don't laugh at me." Cisco fell back down on the couch, and started to laugh as his eyes closed slowly. "It was a big deal for a seven year old, I got to ride in an ambulance...the sirens…and the flashing lights… I am so incredibly tired." Cisco's voice trailed off with fatigue.

"Let's get you up." Lisa said, helping Cisco up off the couch. "My knight in shining armor needs his rest."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to your bedroom."

Cisco started to laugh again as he wrapped his arm tighter around Lisa. "Is that an invitation?"

"Maybe, but not tonight."

Cisco woke up hours later alone in his bed, with a giant headache and a black eye, wearing only his underwear. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Dr. Caitlin Snow sitting in a chair in the far corner of his bedroom. She looked incredibly angry as she turned a white piece of paper over and over in her hands.

"What are you doing here?" Cisco asked through what felt like cobwebs inside his mouth.

"When you didn't show up for work and you didn't answer your phone, I got worried and let myself in. Really Cisco, Lisa Snart? You can't seriously be sleeping with that…criminal." Caitlin was clearly flustered as she handed him the small piece of paper. "Here, she left this for you. It says she left town, probably with her criminal brother."

"It's not what you think." Cisco said looking down at the note, smiling at bright red lipstick kiss that decorated the bottom of it.

"Are you sure Cisco? Your pants are on the floor and your wallet is empty."

"Caitlin relax, obviously I didn't plan for any of this to happen, but look at the bright side, at least she didn't tie me up." Cisco grinned widely, "Maybe next time..."

 **Author's Notes: Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write. ~Kiki**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Chance Encounter**

Some say, expect the unexpected.

 **Chapter 8: Big Belly Burger Part 1**

"Now, let's see, what am I in the mood for today?" Cisco debated as he stood in line at the local Big Belly Burger. "I could start with a bacon cheeseburger, and then add the colossal fry /frosted drink combo or maybe the deluxe chicken strips smothered in barbeque sauce? So many choices…"

"Have you ordered yet?" Caitlin asked, as she tried to balance a tray of food while small children ran around her legs screaming and pushing each other.

"No, I'm still deciding."

"Cisco, how can you focus on anything with all the screaming and running going on? Restaurants are not a playground."

"Your ability to suck all the fun out of a room must be nothing short of a gift."

"Very funny, Cisco."

"I do my best" Cisco said, flashing his signature smile. "I thought you liked kids?"

"I do like kids. Kids are great; however, when you are in restaurant, children should be a little more…"

"A little more what…?" Cisco asked, hanging onto every word as Caitlin's face turned bright red from frustration.

"Well behaved." Caitlin answered firmly. "There I said it; they should be better behaved."

"I can't wait to see your kids. They will probably be the…"

Caitlin leaned in as if she was struggling to hear. "They will probably be what Cisco?"

"They will be the hardest working, most diligent people out there. You know the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Good save." Caitlin smiled widely, "I'll go get us a table."

Cisco's eyes never left the menu board as Caitlin started to walk away. "Awesome."

After getting his food from the counter, Cisco sat down across from Caitlin at a small table towards the back of the restaurant. She took one look at his tray and almost gagged. "Do you have any idea how much saturated fat is in all that?"

"I'm guessing a lot," Cisco answered, trying to speak clearly with his mouth full. "But you've got to give me points on the chocolate milk and there is fruit in the pie."

"You cannot be serious."

"Of course I am, do you know how many fresh picked apples went into this pie?" Cisco said as he pointed to large words on the greasy cardboard. "It says so right here on the box."

"That's not it," Caitlin picked up the salad bowl and showed it to Cisco. "I asked for this salad with light dressing and look at how much is in this bowl." Trying to keep it together, Caitlin pushed out of her chair and stood up from the table. "I'll be right back."

Cisco nodded and exhaled a sigh of relief that Caitlin was gone at least temporarily. She could really overreact to just about anything from food to work. She needed an outlet, possibly yoga or anger management? Cisco began to laugh at his own joke. Maybe she should try online dating? Scratch that, maybe he should try online dating?

Cisco's thoughts were gently interrupted as a strong scent of vanilla perfume hung in the air. Looking up, he watched the backside of a tall, thin woman walk by him, the perfume scent even stronger than before as the distance between them grew. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she placed her tray down a few tables over by the emergency exit and sat down facing him.

This woman was beautiful and all kinds of sexy. She immediately transported Cisco back to his childhood when he used to watch old beach movies with his mom. She wore large, dark sunglasses, bright red lipstick and a silk patterned scarf that tied under her chin. Cisco pictured her riding in a convertible, with only the dark brown ends of her hair blowing in the breeze as she flirted with a handsome man beside her.

Cisco wanted, no scratch that, he needed to know more about her. ' _Why was she wearing sunglasses inside? Was she waiting for someone, maybe her 'boyfriend/ husband'? Was one of these obnoxious kids in this restaurant hers?'_

As if this mystery woman heard his thoughts, she looked at Cisco and smiled as she unloaded a sandwich from her tray and onto the table. Cisco was drawn in and started to watch her small petite hands gingerly open a packet of mayonnaise. He was convinced that no one on the planet had ever opened a condiment packet quite as sexy. However, what really put him over the edge was the way her bright red lips drew on the plastic drink straw as she held it in her mouth. He didn't even realize his mouth was gaping open until he felt a French fry fall from his lips and into his lap. Clearly embarrassed, he sheepishly looked back up at the woman as he picked the greasy fry off of his crotch and put it back on his tray. She just giggled, gave another tug on her straw and opened her sandwich wrapper as if nothing happened.

Cisco tried to regain his composure and focus on his lunch, but he just couldn't help himself as he continued to steal glances at this mystery woman. It was if everything around them stopped and they were the only two people in the room. She seemed to be just as interested and even gave him a subtle wave. Cisco wasn't sure if that was for him, so he casually looked over his shoulder at the table behind him. "Aren't you going to wave back to her? She really is a beauty." The masculine voice instructed from behind a newspaper.

"What did you say?" A cold shiver ran down Cisco's spine.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that wave was not meant for me. Or are you two secretly role playing and heading for a hook up at home? This would appear to be an odd place to try that one out, but hey, no judgments here." Cisco's blood froze as Leonard Snart poked his head out from behind the newspaper. "So tell me Cisco, what are your intentions for my sister?"

To Be Continued...

 **Author's notes: Thank you to everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows! ~Kiki**


End file.
